


Gentle Giant

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Implied Violence, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so many vorns since that incident, perhaps he could convince his spark to open up to his gentle giant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Giant

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Gentle Giants  
> Rating: Mish  
> Characters: Optimus Prime, Skyfire, ensemble; heavily implied Optimus/Skyfire, past Optimus/Elita One  
> Summary: After so many vorns since that incident, perhaps he could convince his spark to open up to his gentle giant.  
> Prompt: (G1) Optimus/Skyfire - gentle giants  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: implied violence, slash

His sensors onlined slowly, alerting him to the fact that he was on a warm, humming surface and that something large was laying across his back plating. That large something being a larger hand. 

Clearly it was one of his fellow his Autobots otherwise had he found himself with a Decepticon, they would surely have deactivated him already.

So what had he done the previous night? What - oh.

_Oh._

He had met with Skyfire on a recommendation from Preceptor for a meeting on something that he had wanted to do. A recommendation that had swiftly been followed up by several recommendations from Ratchet, Jazz, and Wheeljack.

What they did know about Skyfire that he hadn't known before hand? Aside from the fact that the mech apparently had feelings for him. One thing led to another and now here he was with the mech that now occupied his thoughts.

Something that he wasn't positive with his feelings for the gentle mech, he wasn't sure if he was ready to let someone back into his spark.

Not after loosing Elita One to an apparently blood thirsty Decepticon raid against one of the femme groups that had decided to locate themselves well outside of Iacon's boundaries and she had gone there on the prospect of hoping to get them all back into the protective boundaries of Iacon, her city protectors now firmly made into warriors, and her Prime.

Except that the Decepticons had gotten wind of the plan and had sent out a raiding party in retaliation for incidents done to their warriors caused by the femme groups, a fact made even more personal that she had been with one of the groups. Which had been made worse by the fact that all lives had been lost in the attack on the femme groups, including Elita's.

Was he ready to let anyone, the gentle Skyfire included, back into his spark after something that had been so many vorns ago?

As the hand on his back plates, slowly twitched bringing him completely out of his thoughts of the past, and back into thoughts of what the future might hold for any of them, especially what could happen between Skyfire and himself.

"Prime?"

Oh yes, as he completely onlined his optic sensors, he was sure that he could let himself completely love this gentle giant of his, once he was able to convince his spark to open completely once more.


End file.
